Bioinformatics Core The Bioinformatics Core, based at the University of Louisville Health Science Campus, is designed to serve the bioinformatics needs of faculty and students within KBRIN-affiliated institutions. A specific focus is placed on DNA and RNA sequence analysis (i.e. ?Genomics? and ?Transcriptomics?), with an expertise in the field of high- throughput genomic and transcriptomic data resulting from array-based and high-throughput sequencing technologies. We have developed the core through recruitment of expert faculty and postdoctoral level research associates so as to quickly build a capacity for bioinformatics research, as well as, to provide service and collaboration with biomedical research scientists. In addition, the core provides multiple levels of student training activities. We will continue to pursue those activities that lead to excellence in this rapidly evolving scientific arena.